forever and always
by ileylovestwilight
Summary: what happens when new girl Alex Masen meets 3 very hot guys.Who will she chosse? will she break there friendship apart? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

i dont own twilight, only the plot and the characters i made up. but i totally own jacob, ofcourse

* * *

"Mom, are we almost there?" I screamed from the back of the car.

"hun 5 more minutes". mom said back in a relax tone.

We were moving to a new house in la Push . Im not going to say im not happy about it but this is making my mom happy.

"Yea cry baby were almost there" said my big bro.

"Shut up," I said trying to sound scary but ended up laughing.

"Were here"

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and raced inside. I ran upstairs to my room. It was exactly as I asked mom I wanted it. My walls were dark red except one which was light red. I had a queen sized bed with light red bedding.

As soon as I had my bags unpacked there was a knock at the door.

"Hun, can you get it im washing the dished?" I heard mom yell up at me.

"Coming "I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I was at the door a second later. As soon as I opened it I regretted it as there stood an amazingly hot guy and here I am in my shorts and tanktop.

"Umm, come in . Make your self comfortable . Ill be right back." as soon as i was in the kitchen I asked. "Mom, there's 2 guys in a living room do you know anything about that?"

"Did I forget to tell you that are new neighbors are coming over?"

"Umm yea now are neighbors probably think im a hobo you picked up on the street" I said angrily. "go stall them so I can change"

I didn t wait for her to answer as I ran to my room to change . I put on my favorite black leather skinny jeans, Dark red tanktop, red peace ring , red, black, and white braclets red converse , and , of course my official black point studs. Then I put on my make-up which was simple heavy, black eyeliner and red lip stick. Then I half ran back down stairs and saw that our neighbors was still on the couch.

"Hey im Alex masen but call me Alii," I introduced my self.

"Hey, right back, Alii im Jacob but call me Jake." he said in his amazingly manly voice.

"hello there sir im Alii " i told the guy next to jake.

"yes im billy "

"Hey want to go to the beach since it s still like 2 ?" He asked about an hour of talking later.

"Yea just let me get ready. We are getting in right?"

"Yea" he answered.

Once in my room I put on my hot pink bathing suit, got my Roxy white flip flops ,changed my belly button ring , yes I do have it pierced along with my lip and cartilage, to my pink zebra heart that matches my bathing suit. Also threw my white sailor shortshorts and my white tank top. I also took off most of my eyeliner and all of my red lipstick, so that it wont run in the water . I ran down stairs while shoving my phone in my back pocket

There was jake on the phone but when he saw me he immediately said goodbye.

"So are you ready to go"

"yea just let me tell my mom where were going , kool?" I said back

"Yea awesome ill be in the car bye." weird what ever.

"Mom im going to the beach with jake , is that okay ?" I asked quickly in the kitchen .

"Yea well as it seems your already dressed so go but be careful" she warned like she always does.

"Okay mom love you bye billy."

Once I was in the car I saw that jake was better.

"Hey Alii is it okay if my to friends come ?" he asked slightly bothered.

"Yea of course , you invited me in the first place" I said and he relaxed.

Hmmm must have been worried id get mad .

It was an akward silence for about 10 minutes before he broke it.

"So what else do you have pierced other than your lip?" he ask.

"Ummm, I have my belly button and my cartilage and im going to ask my mom of I can get the little flappy thing in my ear pierced"

" Wow that's cool. Soo, can I see your belly button piercing?" he asked shyly.

"Nope not until we get to the beach" I grinned evily, I wanted to torture him a little more .

"come on" he pleaded but nope I didn t give in.

When we were at the beach we got out of the car and set up our stuff .

"So are you going to show me your piercing ?"

"sure" I took off my top and my bottoms and walked up to him.

"See it's right here" I said trying not to laugh as he just stared

"Wow , umm yea you have a very hot body," he said and once he did he blushed deep red .

"Thanks jake, when are your friends gonna get here?" I asked .

"Well here they come now" he said angrily. I wonder why I thought as suddenly I felt to large warm hands lift me up and someone fall under me.

What just happed!

* * *

all of Alii outfits on my profile

review thanks


	2. do you like me?

When I look down I see another guy, who must be Jake s friend. Here I am in Jake s arms as he holds me close to his body . I don t even pay attention when jake s friend picks him self off the floor and starts apoligizing . Do I like jake? No I cant that would probably lead to heart break. He most likely doesn t even like me back , me and him aren t alike im dark and he s so ssunny. I cant even find the words to say how perfect he is. He can make you smile on your worst day . He s ... just my sun. he actually got me out of my room for once and he just makes me happy.

Well , hello love birds I heard his friend say.

Oh, um let me just put you down , yea? Jake stuttered all nervous.

When I was back on the floor I heard Jake s friend say right so back to what I was going to do. He threw me over his back and started run toward the water. What is he doing? What kind of impression is this?

Put me down ! I screamed trying to sound mad but failed epically.

well at least tell me your name, I retorted. We were in the water by now.

Oh Umm it s Quil. So, sweet cheeks, do you like my friend over there?

No of course not I replied too quickly were totally different.

Not really you both like each other, sweet cheeks. I was so happy to hear that.

really! I squealed like a 2 year old.

Yup , I ll get him to ask you out if I get some thing for return! He said.

What do you want? I asked a little pissed

Umm... let me see I want to pull a huge, hilarious prank on Jake and your gonna

Okay you make the plan and I ll see what I can do. But you hold up your end of the deal first

Got it lets go back he said.

Okay I said shivering. Wow when did it get so cold! It s freezing !

* * *  
welcome back guys so what did you guys talk about? Jake asked once we got back to the shore. I looked at Quil because I had no idea what to say.

We were ,Umm learning more about each other right? Quil said.

Yea, totally

Yea, so if you guys no so much about each other , what her name Quil? he asked. Smart guy .  
Ummm,

I was doing random signals to try to tell him my name.

That s what I thought . So what were you really talking about ? Jake said not convinced.

Come over here and I ll tell you Quil said! What? What is he going to say ?

I think that by the time he looked at me and blinked I was hyperventilating. I wonder what he s gonna say I hope it s not about me crushing on him.

It was probably like 15 minutes until they came back.

Hey , it s pretty late why don t you go home and change if you want I can come over ? Jake said. Wow that was weird I wonder what Quil said.

Yea that s cool. So am I still leaving with you?

Yea so come on lets go.

Then he grabbed my hand and it felt as if there was an electric current running thru my body . Wow is that natural. What ever .

* * * Jake dropped me off at my house then left to change. So I asked my mom if he could come over .  
Of course hun . You really like him right? she asked seriously .

Yea I really do

Well just be carful remember what happened last time.

Mom he s not like that! I said stunned that she would bring it up

I know

After that I ran up stairs into my bath room and took a shower and when I got out I rapped the towel around me and went to my room, I didn t walk thru the hallway, my bathroom is inside my room, and straightened my hair. I put on my black ankle booties , my hot pink plaid skinny jeans, my off the shoulder grey tank top changed my belly ring to my pink rocket ship. My signature black point studs and hot pink star studs . I was putting on eyeliner when there was a knock on my door.

come in

Nice room. Really bright he said sarcastically.

Thanks sorry about the mess I really had no time to clean it up nice now you sound like a slob.

no it s alright , my room is worse. So some little bird told me that you like me, is it true? what! Quil probably told him .

No, of course not ... unless you like me back? I asked suddenly. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I look down I see another guy, who must be Jake s friend. Here I am in Jake s arms as he holds me close to his body . I don t even pay attention when jake s friend picks him self off the floor and starts apoligizing . Do I like jake? No I cant that would probably lead to heart break. He most likely doesn t even like me back , me and him aren t alike im dark and he s so ssunny. I cant even find the words to say how perfect he is. He can make you smile on your worst day . He s ... just my sun. he actually got me out of my room for once and he just makes me happy.

Well , hello love birds I heard his friend say.

Oh, um let me just put you down , yea? Jake stuttered all nervous.

When I was back on the floor I heard Jake s friend say right so back to what I was going to do. He threw me over his back and started run toward the water. What is he doing? What kind of impression is this?

Put me down ! I screamed trying to sound mad but failed epically.

well at least tell me your name, I retorted. We were in the water by now.

Oh Umm it s Quil. So, sweet cheeks, do you like my friend over there?

No of course not I replied too quickly were totally different.

Not really you both like each other, sweet cheeks. I was so happy to hear that.

really! I squealed like a 2 year old.

Yup , I ll get him to ask you out if I get some thing for return! He said.

What do you want? I asked a little pissed

Umm... let me see I want to pull a huge, hilarious prank on Jake and your gonna

Okay you make the plan and I ll see what I can do. But you hold up your end of the deal first

Got it lets go back he said.

Okay I said shivering. Wow when did it get so cold! It s freezing !

* * *  
welcome back guys so what did you guys talk about? Jake asked once we got back to the shore. I looked at Quil because I had no idea what to say.

We were ,Umm learning more about each other right? Quil said.

Yea, totally

Yea, so if you guys no so much about each other , what her name Quil? he asked. Smart guy .  
Ummm,

I was doing random signals to try to tell him my name.

That s what I thought . So what were you really talking about ? Jake said not convinced.

Come over here and I ll tell you Quil said! What? What is he going to say ?

I think that by the time he looked at me and blinked I was hyperventilating. I wonder what he s gonna say I hope it s not about me crushing on him.

It was probably like 15 minutes until they came back.

Hey , it s pretty late why don t you go home and change if you want I can come over ? Jake said. Wow that was weird I wonder what Quil said.

Yea that s cool. So am I still leaving with you?

Yea so come on lets go.

Then he grabbed my hand and it felt as if there was an electric current running thru my body . Wow is that natural. What ever .

* * * Jake dropped me off at my house then left to change. So I asked my mom if he could come over .  
Of course hun . You really like him right? she asked seriously .

Yea I really do

Well just be carful remember what happened last time.

Mom he s not like that! I said stunned that she would bring it up

I know

After that I ran up stairs into my bath room and took a shower and when I got out I rapped the towel around me and went to my room, I didn t walk thru the hallway, my bathroom is inside my room, and straightened my hair. I put on my black ankle booties , my hot pink plaid skinny jeans, my off the shoulder grey tank top changed my belly ring to my pink rocket ship. My signature black point studs and hot pink star studs . I was putting on eyeliner when there was a knock on my door.

come in

Nice room. Really bright he said sarcastically.

Thanks sorry about the mess I really had no time to clean it up nice now you sound like a slob.

no it s alright , my room is worse. So some little bird told me that you like me, is it true? what! Quil probably told him .

No, of course not ... unless you like me back? I asked suddenly. 


End file.
